


Red Lightning

by Notsalony



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdWave Weekend, FlashWave, FlashWave Week, Flashwave Week 2018, Flower Shop/Tattoo Shop, Foursome, Group Couples, Len Distrusts, M/M, Multi, Nudist, Nudity, OVER Protective!Len, Poly Group, Public Nudity, Threesome, coldwave, fun in the sun, no powers au, nudist beach, sex friends - Freeform, tattoo shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Mick is looking to get a little ink done, when he hears about Red Lightning, a new parlor not far from his favorite bar.  Checking it out he finds more than he bargained for in this little shop.





	1. Heat Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for FlashWave Week 2018 - Day 2 - Flower Shop/Tattoo Shop

_Jingle_   
  
“Be with you in a sec.” A voice came from the back of the cramped parlor.  It was clear it had been someone’s rundown apartment building before and then converted into business space sometime later.  Mick was pretty sure he was standing in what had been someone’s living room at some point and the voice had come from the kitchen.   
  
_Buzz…_   
  
“Shit.” Another voice complained.   
  
“I told you Wally, you got to hold still.” The first voice came through as he went back to work.   
  
_Buzz… Buzz…. Buzz…_   
  
“There we go.” The guy smiled.   
  
“Dude, it looks cool!”   
  
“I told you.  Now you know how to care for it right?”   
  
“I grabbed the pamphlet.” Wally sounded like he wasn’t sure.   
  
“Read it carefully.  If you have any questions you have my cell.”   
  
“Thank Barr.”  Barr?  Must be the artist’s name.  Mick wasn’t sure as he stood on the plush carpet and wondered what he was doing here.  Sure it had opened up about two blocks from Saints and Sinners, and the bar tender had recommended the place.  Even showed off some of his new tats to Mick last night.   
  
“No problem Wally.” Wally turned out to be a black kid who hugged a tall white kid who smiled at him.  “Tell dad I’ll see him tomorrow for supper okay?”  He adjusted the grey knit stocking cap that he wore and was standing there in a black tank top, a grey knit sweater, and black jeans that hugged his curves in all the right places.  But it also gave the sense that he was too thin for his own good.   
  
“Sure thing.  Iris is bringing Eddy you know….” Wally suggested like there might be history or a problem there.   
  
“Good.  They’re a cute couple.” The tattooist smiled.  And Mick had the first warning signs that something might be wrong here.  The smile did things to his knees that made him wonder if he’d be better off walking out of this place and not coming back.   
  
“I still think you’d have been a better couple.”   
  
“Eh, Eddy’s too into girls.” Barr shrugged.   
  
“I meant you and Iris.”   
  
“Iris is my sister, besides, you know I’m into guys too much for that to work.  Even with the dildo set you bought _our_ sister.” He pushed Wally.   
  
“Okay, okay.  I’ll catch you tomorrow night.”   
  
“Let me know if you need anything!” Barr called after him before turning to Mick.  “Looks like you’re up next big guy, whatcha thinking about getting?” He led him into the back which had in fact been a kitchen but was expanded to be a tattooist’s dream of a parlor.   
  
“I’m wanting something on my shoulder.”   
  
“Okay.  You have a pic or an idea of what you want or do you want to look at the idea books?” He stood there looking at Mick.   
  
“I have an idea.”   
  
“Okay, sit down and take your shirt off and I’ll see what we’re working with and you can tell me about your idea.”   
  
“Mick.” Mick felt stupid for saying that.   
  
“Your name?” He smiled.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“I’m Barry.”   
  
“He called you Barr?” Mick gestured to the door.   
  
“Oh that’s Wally.  It’s a nickname.  Wally’s dad and sister raised me and they called me that from when I was a little kid.  So he’s heard it since he came into the picture.” Barry smiled.   
  
“okay.”   
  
“Anyways, if you’d please sit down and take your shirt off Mick, I like seeing what I’m working with.” Barry smiled again and Mick found himself sitting and shedding layers to reveal the burn scars he’d so rarely shown anyone.  He held his breath as he waited.   
  
“Hum.  Looking to accentuate or cover up?”   
  
“I’m sorry?”   
  
“The scars.  I’ve done a lot of both.  I can turn the scar into something meaningful or I can hide it for you.” Barry went over and picked up an idea book as he showed Mick the reams of pictures he’d taken of his work.   
  
“Those look nice.  I didn’t think you’d have been here long enough to rack up that many clients.”   
  
“Oh I used to work out of a shop over in Keystone.  But then life decided it had to happen and now I’m here.”  He shrugged it off but there was something in the way he moved that told Mick there was more to that story.   
  
“What happened?” Mick found himself asking.   
  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Barry put a reassuring hand on Mick’s shoulder.   
  
“My old man…” Mick looked away.   
  
“It’s okay.” Barry stroked the spot softly, running his fingers around the ridges and shapes as if he was memorizing them.   
  
“It was years ago….”   
  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.  Everyone has something in their past that makes them scar and heal.”   
  
“What’s yours?” Mick looked up at him.   
  
“I was doing pretty good for myself in Keystone.  And then I got stupid.  I started dating my boss…  and then I wasn’t.  And he thought just because we weren’t dating anymore didn’t mean I wasn’t still putting out.” He shrugged.   
  
“shit.” Mick felt the urge to drive all the way to Keystone and kick the crap out of this guy.  He wasn’t even sure why he felt drawn into this kid.   
  
“So I ended up getting a rape panel after that.  And in a way I kind of owe him.”   
  
“Owe him?” Mick was picturing beating the jack ass’ face in.   
  
“Yeah if I hadn’t gone for a blood test I’d never have known I had cancer.”  Wait what?   
  
“The fuck…”   
  
“Yep.  Raped and cancer in one go.  But I quit my job, took my idea books, and put all my energy into fighting the cancer.  Six months into remission and I was bored out of my mind and driving my dad and siblings out of their minds.  So I agreed that I’d start this place, get my own place, and still stay in town so I could have my support system.”   
  
“Y-you’re doing okay?” Mick watched the thinness of Barry’s body with an eye that said he understood now.   
  
“Yep.  Chemo was a bitch.  But eh.  What doesn’t kill us.” He chuckled.  “Anyways, what were you thinking about?”   
  
“Killing the ass hole who raped you.” Mick blurted out.   
  
“Sweet, and if Harrison hadn’t been hit by a car six weeks into my chemo round, I’d probably say go for it.”Barry smiled, though Mick doubted he’d send anyone out to hurt a fly let alone raise his voice at them.  “He’s stuck in a wheelchair now.” Barry shrugged.  “Karma’s a bitch when she wants to be, and she can kick the right people in the nuts when she feels like it too.” He smiled.   
  
“Still….” Mick was going to look up Harrisons who’d been in car wrecks in Keystone and had owned tattoo parlors later.   
  
“That’s enough about me.” Barry touched his shoulder.  “What are you wanting done?”   
  
“I was thinking a phoenix…” Mick felt suddenly stupid.   
  
“I can see it.  Wing’s spread wide, the burns turned into the flames it’s rising out of?”   
  
“Yeah…” He smiled, glad that Barry got him.   
  
“You got a choice in colors?”   
  
“Lots of reds… “ Mick blushed.   
  
“I can do that.” Barry touched his arm gently before going back to where he had some colors mixed up and brought them with the photos of what they turned out as when used.   
  
“You’ve got a nice setup here…?”   
  
“My brother in law Eddy… he may have gone and told Harry and his family that he knew what Harry did to me.  And that while I might not be willing to press charges yet… maybe having two cops who despised him and put a word into the Keystone police wasn’t what he was looking for.” Barry blushed.   
  
“Two cops?”   
  
“Eddy and dad are both cops.” Barry sighed.   
  
“And they black mailed your ex?”   
  
“Well black mailed is a strong term.  He went over there to tell Harrison to leave me the fuck alone.  He’d been trying to see me in the hospital when he got hit by the car.”   Good for him, Mick thought but stayed silent.  “And his family asked what Eddy was talking about.  Eddy of course explained that Harrison had raped me after I broke up with him and that I had cancer and he’d been trying to see me against my wishes and a restraining order my dad had gotten when he got in his accident.  The next day my treatment was paid for, my bills paid, and I had a decent nest egg to work off of.”   
  
“Wow.”   
  
“His family are loaded.  They’re also the social elite of Keystone.  They can tolerate a son who’s in a wheelchair.  They can’t tolerate a son who’s a rapist.  And the fact that I could have told the cops or let it spread… they paid for my silence, and I only took the money with the understanding that he was NEVER to be allowed to do that sort of thing again.”   
  
“But how could you..” Barry pointed to a key on a simple chain in a glass frame.  “what’s that?”   
  
“The key to his cock cage.  The only one.” Barry looked at him.   
  
“How the hell…”   
  
“His father had him held down and they put it on him, and made it to where the only way it could ever come off was with that key, and they gave it to me.  I wasn’t going to let a rapist go free.  But between the chair and never getting to touch his cock again, let alone use it… I called that fair.” Barry shrugged.   
  
“You’ve got some bite to you.”   
  
“Oh don’t let the pretty face fool you.  I have several degrees in a lot of fields.” Barry gestured to his three day stubble.   
  
“Oh?” Mick arched a brow.   
  
“Business, Finance, Accounting, Six in Art, Philosophy, Literature, Physics, Engineering, and a few applied Scientists.”   
  
“damn.” Mick blinked.   
  
“Yeah I figured I wanted to be able to run my business, know what I was talking about, fix things that break around here, and be able to talk to people, but I also wanted to do so on my terms.” Barry smiled.   
  
“I can see why Rosco recommended you.”   
  
“How’s he healing up?  I haven’t seen him in a couple weeks.”   
  
“Healing great.  You know he runs the bar two blocks down?”   
  
“There’s a bar?” Barry looked blank.   
  
“You’ve not gone out and explored much have you?” Mick realized why he’d not heard about this place before now.   
  
“Not really.  I turn in and sleep upstairs where my apartment came with the building.  I haven’t done much exploring.  I did find the Korean market though…”   
  
“Ms. Tang musta eaten you up.”   
  
“All the pinching…” Barry blushed, his hand subconsciously going to his ass.   
  
“She likes pretty boys.”   
  
“Aww you think I’m pretty.” Barry playfully slapped him.   
  
“I think you’re fucking hot.”   
  
“Oh, well that’s good, because you’re pretty fucking hot yourself.” Barry smiled.   
  
“It’s been a while since anyone’s said that about me…” Mick blushed.   
  
“Then you’re over due to hear it.” Barry leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.   
  
“You really should be careful… I might start getting ideas….” Mick looked up at him, naked need on his face.   
  
“Tell you what… why don’t I get more comfortable…” Barry smiled, walking behind Mick.  A little while later after he’d set some stuff up he walked passed Mick’s line of sight and was buck naked.   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“I do the long work in the nude.” Barry shrugged.  “Always have.”   
  
“Rosco didn’t say anything about…”   
  
“Most of them don’t.  They like the shock factor I think.” Barry shrugged, showing off the map of tattoos that covered various parts of his body.  “Now… let’s get your tattoo’s line art done… and then we’ll talk about later.”   
  
“Later…?”   
  
“When you’re naked too.” Barry smiled, kissing Mick’s shocked face before he sat down, just to Mick’s side, completely in view and completely on display as he went to work.   
  
_Buzz…_


	2. Shower Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex were had.

_Bussssssssssssssssssssssssssssh_   
  
Mick’s eyes opened.  Fuck his arm hurt.  The fuck was going on.  He reached for his alarm and realized he was reaching into open air.  _The fuck?_   He focused his eyes and realized he didn’t know where he was.  _Where the fuck am I….?_   He thought back on yesterday and then the pain in his arm started to make sense.  The tattoo.   
  
He’d gone to the new tattoo shop… and the tattooist had been naked… and he got the tattoo… and then they’d had sex.  LOTS of sex.  He looked around the mess of a room they’d ended up in.  Granted, as a smile curled on Mick’s lips.  It hadn’t been a mess when he got here.  They’d made out against the dresser and knocked shit off there… they’d wound up in the chair at one point where Barry went down on him.  And then there was the desk that they’d knocked shit off so he could lay Barry out and eat his ass out.  And at some point they’d ended up in the bed.  Mick winced as he moved, his ass letting him know that it’d been too long since he’d taken anal.  And the kid was energetic, but damn he knew what he was doing with what he had.   
  
His ass and lips had been great too.  Mick smiled.  He glanced over and realized he was alone in the bed.  He had to be in the shower.  Mick wondered if he should slip out and leave the kid to his own devices or see if there was a round fifteen…   
  
Fuck it.  Mick got up and started hunting for his clothes.  He had his socks found and was bent over reaching for his boxers under the bed when he realized the water had stopped some time ago.  He started to pull back.   
  
“Don’t move on my account.”   
  
_Shit._   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“You’re ass is great.” Mick turned around and the kid was standing there naked slowly jerking off on his hard cock as he stood there naked watching Mick.   
  
“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me gone or not.”   
  
“And miss round fifteen?” Mick’s eyes got big.  “Not even.” He walked up to where Mick was still on his knees and began to rub his swollen tip along Mick’s jaw, the stubble on his chin creating friction as Barry worked his dick across it.  “Besides, I haven’t even showed you how far I can unhinge my jaw.”   
  
“Wha…”   
  
“You’ve not had a blow job till you’ve had your cock and balls in my throat.” Barry smirked.   
  
“okay.” Mick’s voice was small, his mind being consumed by arousal.   
  
“On the bed.  I want my dick in your mouth when it lulls open and I swallow your sex and my lips are flush against your groin.”   
  
“okay…” Mick nodded, falling all over himself as he sought out the bed trying to get up on it and into position.   
  
“God you’re cute.” Barry grasped Mick’s sex as it came within reach and marveled at how hard he was already.   
  
“thanks…” Mick wasn’t accustomed to his bed partners being like this.   
  
“I can’t wait to wear you like a hat.” Barry pulled Mick into a kiss and broke it only to bite Mick’s lips.


	3. Beach Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick has to think about what’s been going on with his tattoo artist and what’s going on with his other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ColdWave Weekend Day 3 - Fun in the Sun

Mick’s cock hardened as he remembered his time with Barry last night.  He’d been on his back and Barry had swallowed him, his entire package in Barry’s mouth, and Mick’s eyes had gone up and wrapped around the other man’s head.  Barry wore him like a hat for awhile, his fingers finding Mick’s prostate before he twisting himself around and fucking his long thick cock deep into Mick’s mouth lulled open and he was nothing but a warm body for Barry to fuck anyway he wanted.   
  
“Someone’s happy.” Len chuckled as he glanced over to Mick’s tented shorts.   
  
“Good night…” Mick grumbled.   
  
“And you didn’t invite us?” Axel asked from the back seat.  All four of them in shorts, only Len and Mick wearing a long sleeve shirt as they pulled up to Blue Creek resort.  Hartley sitting beside Axel in the back, chuckled.   
  
“You going to be able to keep that under control?”   
  
“no…” Mick blushed.   
  
“Oh?” Len reached over and took a hold of Mick’s crotched and began stroke him through the thin shorts.   
  
“You keep up like that you’re going to get your cream a little early.” Mick grunted.   
  
“Maybe I want a treat before we go for volley ball at the nudist resort.” Len licked his lips.   
  
“God… everyone wants to blow me this week.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“Oh you’re mystery piece give good head…?” Len stroked faster.   
  
“Like a fucking Hoover.” Mick grinned.   
  
“I might have to meet this piece.” Len looked at Mick.   
  
“Might just….” Mick licked his lips.   
  
“You’d like that?  Me going to see him and see who sucks better?”   
  
“Love you together…” Mick panted.   
  
“He part of the reason for the shirt?” Len glanced at the material, his other hand toying with it.   
  
“yes.” Mick blushed.   
  
“Do we get to see why?” Hartley smirked.   
  
“I’m betting he’s a clawer.” Axel smirked back.   
  
“Not the reason why I’m wearing a shirt.” Mick blushed.   
  
“Now I’m curious.  But clothes in the trunk, then we’ll head in.” Len opened his door and the others followed.  They were at the trunk stripping and putting their clothing away, Mick was quick to shuck his shorts, standing there in just his shirt in front of his friends before they stood naked and waiting as he pealed the shirt off and showed off the tattoo on his shoulder.   
  
“He talked you into a tattoo?” Len frowned.   
  
“He gave me the tattoo…” Mick blushed.   
  
“He’s a tattooist…?” Axel checked out the ink.   
  
“He’s the guy you went to see about your tat?” Hartley looked at Mick’s eyes.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“You fucked your tattooist?” Len crossed his arms.   
  
“Why does everyone think I was the top.” He tossed his shirt into the trunk and stocked off.   
  
“I thought he was a top.” Axel frowned.   
  
“Always with me.” Hartley shrugged.   
  
“We’ve done both… but he prefers to top.” Len followed Mick’s movements with his eyes.  “This tattooist must be something to get Mick to bend over.”   
  
“Anyone else thinking about getting some ink?” Axel smirked.   
  
“I’ve got this guy’s contact info… Rosco was talking to me and Mick about his tattoo parlor, its right around the corner from Saints and Sinners.” Hartley smiled.   
  
“Call him.  I want to see this guy.” Len walked after Mick.   
  
“Sure thing boss.” Hartley smirked, kissing Axel before pulling his cell out of his wrist band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more coming. -grins-


	4. Reach out and touch someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets invited out for some fun in the sun and maybe some humiliation for Mick.

“Yello?” Barry answered the phone, wiping his hand on a towel, the client he had just finished laying there naked on the chair, the ring of thorns he’d tattooed around his cock and balls still warm and his hard cock was in the valley of his thigh were he was still leaking cum.   
  
“Is this the tattooist Mr. Allen?” A voice he hadn’t heard before answered on the other side of the line.   
  
“Yep.  Don’t know your voice.  New client?”   
  
“A friend of Mick’s.”   
  
“Ah, how’s he healing?” Barry smiled, and tossed a towel to his client who nodded.   
  
“Pretty good, you do good work.”   
  
“Thanks.” Barry smiled. “Wanting some work done yourself?”   
  
“If you do half of what Mick’s said…” Hartley hinted.   
  
“Mick doesn’t strike me as the kiss and tell type.”   
  
“So there is something to tell?” Hartley knew he was fishing now.   
  
“Nice try.  I don’t kiss and tell either.”   
  
“Good to know.” Hartley smiled. “I’m Hart.  Mick’s with us today and we thought we’d invite you out to celebrate Mick’s new ink.”   
  
“Oh, where you celebrating?” Barry smiled.   
  
“Blue Creek.”   
  
“The nudist resort.  Nice.” Barry took the cash that was handed him as his client dressed and headed out.  “Hang on.” He put the phone on hold.  “Don’t forget your cleaning and care kit.” He pointed at the guy nodded taking the package that Barry indicated and waved him off before Barry went back to the phone.  “Sorry about that, had a client.”   
  
“Business or pleasure?” Hart smirked.   
  
“You’re a curious one.”   
  
“I don’t like not knowing things.” Hart shrugged.   
  
“Sometimes we have to content ourselves that there are things we will never know.”   
  
“True.  But as I’m watching Mick limp… I have a feeling you have something to do with that since he tops with us.”   
  
“Friends who fuck?” Barry grinned.   
  
“Sort of a boy’s club who’s always had four core players…”   
  
“All four there?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“And you’re wanting to gage the competition?”   
  
“Competition might be a bit strong.” Hart didn’t want to make the kid feel bad when he eventually lost out to them for Mick’s affections.   
  
“Is that so?” Barry smirked.  Boy where these boys in for some shocking revelations.  “I’ll be there in a bit.” Barry hung up and smirked.  He picked up his clothes and walked upstairs, grabbing his basketball shorts and a backpack with his sun screen and some water bottles in it, he dressed and walked down to the bus stop.  He checked with the driver if he could get a ride out to Blue Creek and he said yes.  Barry rode out there listening to his wireless ear buds as he waited.  Soon enough he was outside the resort and walked off the bus, swiping his metro pass before walking up to where he saw the sign about clothing.  Slipping out of his shorts he put them into his backpack and walked on, completely naked in, paying the fee and heading on in.  He spotted Mick pretty fast.  He waved when Mick noticed him and Mick seemed to get red faced before turning and screaming at three guys near him.   
  
“Must be _the boys_.” Barry chuckled as he walked up, his long cock swaying as he walked out to the spot on the beach that they were standing at near the volleyball courts.  “Hey Mick.”   
  
“Hey Barry.” Mick smiled.  “I’m sorry they called you out here.”   
  
“I’m not.  You’re healing great.” He put his hand on Mick’s scars and traced the lines he’d tattooed the day before.  “Another couple days and you’ll be able to come in for more color.”   
  
“It would seem you know what you’re doing with a tattoo gun.” Hart’s eyes roamed over Barry’s body.   
  
“Oh that’s not the only thing I know my way around.” He dropped his back pack and moved into Hart’s space till he had backed Hartley against the nearest pole for the volleyball net and slipping his leg in between Hart’s thighs he pulled his chin up and began to make out with him.  Devouring his mouth and raising his knee to bring Hart’s hardening cock up to where he could grip it and begin to jerk him off slowly, his hands working Hart like he did this for a living.  Hart was almost there when Barry pulled back and walked back to Mick.   
  
“Wha…?” Hart looked confused.   
  
“This was a dick measuring contest.  I wanted to see what you were working with.” Barry shrugged and grinned as he pulled out a bottle of suntan lotion.  “Can I get you to oil me up?” He offered the bottle to Mick.   
  
“Absolutely.” Mick smirked, enjoying how fast Barry turned the tables on Hart.  “Sorry if he was an ass hole.”   
  
“Oh he wasn’t bad.  He just thinks he can get away with that shit.  Now he’s going to be wondering what _I_ can get away with.” Barry grinned, finding a stool that he could sit on while Mick began to coat him in an even coat of the lotion.   
  
“Still….”   
  
“Not the first guy who thought he knew everything about me just because I take my clothes off or because I tattoo people.  Won’t be the last either.  I’m good Mick.  How are you?”   
  
“I’m fine.”   
  
“I gather this was meant to be a kind of walk of shame for you.  I can leave you guys alone if you want.”   
  
“Not on your fucking life.  I love that you put Hart in his place like that… and you uh…” Mick put his hard cock against Barry’s lower back.   
  
“Someone’s happy for the show.”   
  
“very.” Mick blushed.   
  
“You finish me up and I’ll give you _a rub down_.” Barry grinned.   
  
“r-really?”   
  
“Scouts honor.”   
  
“You were in the scouts?” Mick paused.   
  
“In the scouts, in a few scout masters…. Yeah.” Barry grinned.   
  
“God… Axel’s not going to know what to do with your tongue.”   
  
“He the tall skinny guy who’s glancing at us?” Mick turned slightly.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Well he can learn to moan while my _tongue_ is in a lot of _fun_ places.”   
  
“God….” Mick groaned.   
  
“Who’s the buzz cut with the nice tats?”   
  
“Len.”   
  
“Current or ex?”   
  
“Best friend.”   
  
“So on again off again.”   
  
“It’s complicated.”   
  
“Always is when you’re sleeping with your best friend and introduce him to the new guy.”   
  
“Something you’re familiar with?” Mick paused again.   
  
“I have a lot of experience being the other man.”   
  
“Always the other man or do you get to date?” Mick started up again, working across Barry’s peck’s from behind.   
  
“Dating is complicated.”   
  
“I’d imagine….”   
  
“I’m better at casual.”   
  
“So you can call it quits on your own terms?”   
  
“No psycho analysis and I’ll make you blush when I’m lubing you up.”   
  
“Shouldn’t that be an or?”   
  
“Nope.” Barry grinned.  “Because you _know_ what I can do with my mouth and fingers.” He smirked as Mick stood stock still for a moment.  “Don’t worry, I won’t humiliate you in front of your friends and sometime lovers.”   
  
“god….” Mick muttered.   
  
“You keep saying that and I haven’t even gotten so much as a finger in you yet.” Barry chuckled, he was having entirely too much fun here.


	5. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is a social creature, when he wants to be.

“You okay?” Barry sat down next to Hart.   
  
“Yeah…” He gave a wary eye to the tattooist.   
  
“Not sorry about earlier.  You need to learn not to be such a shit to new people.  But I am sorry if your feelings were hurt.”   
  
“You’re an odd person.  You know that right?” Hart sighed.   
  
“Yep.” Barry smiled.   
  
“But you got Mick to smile.  And to let someone touch his scars.” Hart turned to watch Mick playing with Axel who was tossing a ball with him on the beach.  “He’s not usually this…open.”   
  
“I kind of got the feeling.” Barry watched too.   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“For?”   
  
“Being so kind to him.”   
  
“Oh that’s a pleasure.  He’s a big teddy bear.”   
  
“Not to everyone.” Hart glanced at Barry.   
  
“I’m used to making people open up.” Barry shrugged.  “I think that it’s the nudity.”   
  
“Could be.” Hart nodded.  “Sorry for assuming.”   
  
“Sorry I didn’t make you cum.”   
  
“Seriously?” Hart blushed.   
  
“I could now if you wanted.” Barry grinned.   
  
“Well…” Hart looked down at his still swollen manhood.   
  
“Spread’em.”   
  
“But Mick….”   
  
“Knows where my ass is if he gets turned on.” Barry laid down on his front and took Hart into his mouth, before swallowing around him.  There was something about getting a blow job on a nudist beach while his best friends and sometimes lovers watched that made Hart feel this might just be the kinkiest thing he’d ever tried.   
  
Meanwhile Len was sitting with his arms crossed, sipping his frozen latte.   
  
“What’s wrong Snart?” Mick sat down, Axel bouncing on all the excess energy he had in him.   
  
“Your _boy_ is blowing Hart.” Mick grinned turning to watch.   
  
“Lucky Hart.”   
  
“You’re not mad?” Axel blinked.   
  
“We’re not actually dating yet, and we’re not exclusive by any means.” Mick rolled his eyes.   
  
“So I could… maybe go over and eat him out…. And you’d totally be okay with that?” Axel looked hopeful.   
  
“Knock yourself out kid.” Axel took off running, falling to his knees between Barry’s spread thighs and began to devour his hole.   
  
“You’re in a sharing mood.” Len looked at Mick then.   
  
“Are you that jealous?”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Liar.” Mick smirked.   
  
“Fine, a little.”   
  
“He admired your tats.”   
  
“I’m sure he would.” Len glared slightly.   
  
“What’s your problem with him?”   
  
“He’s an outsider.”   
  
“That you and Hart invited.  Don’t think I don’t know you had a hand in that.”   
  
“Maybe I did.”   
  
“So why invite him if you’re going to shun him.”   
  
“I didn’t think he’d show.”   
  
“Oh you were hoping he’d wuss out, or worse yet, show and humiliate me.” Mick crossed his arms.   
  
“Maybe.” Len crossed his arms.   
  
“Face it Len, you met someone who finally won’t take your crap and it’s pissing you off to no end.”   
  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Len glared harder at Mick.   
  
“The kid survived cancer, rape, stocking, and assaults, you’re not that scary to him.”   
  
“You know who did the deed?”   
  
“Someone who can’t ever do it again.” Mick sat back.   
  
“You know this how.”   
  
“Because of what he has hanging on his wall.”   
  
“Trophy?”   
  
“Not what you’re thinking.” Mick chuckled.   
  
“Oh?” Len arched his brow.   
  
“He keeps the only key to his rapist’s cock cage, that the guy’s own rich parents put on him.”   
  
“Shit…”   
  
“Kid’s pretty bad ass.” Mick smiled.   
  
“Must be…” Len turned to watch Axel burry his face in the nude tattooist’s ass.  “You’re letting _us_ play with him.”   
  
“Oh I’m letting nothing happen.  He’s his own man and he makes his own choices.  He wants to fuck you, it’s between you and him.” Mick smirked.  “Though I’d suggest you take the time to get yourself some new ink.  It’d be an eye opening experience…” Mick smirked, picking up his drink and walking over to where the boys were playing, moving Axel aside so that he could blow Barry from under the boy.   
  
“I don’t like this.” Len frowned.

**Author's Note:**

> You’ll see more for ColdFlash Week. And maybe some in ColdWave weekend.


End file.
